


Autumn Play

by LdyBastet



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Costume Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: They're having a Halloween special at White Fang, and Ren finds out that he has a thing for vampires.





	Autumn Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Dressup/costumes_ square on my 2019 Season of Kink card. Thank you to misumaru for the beta and encouragement! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** スーパーラヴァーズ is the property of Abe Miyuki, I'm just borrowing the characters to play with them. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or abused in the writing of this story.

They had all worked hard on the preparations for the special event at White Fang - cleaning, hanging up streamers, making special menus, changing all the table decorations, putting up fake cobwebs and probably a hundred little orange plastic pumpkins with painted faces... Kiyoka had insisted that they all dress up as well, encouraging the guests to show up in costumes. Of course, she'd tried to pick out the costume for Ren, claiming that she was an expert. Haru approved of her choices, but Ren had refused every one of them.

He was not going to wear a lolita dress in public. Not even for Haru, even though he knew that the pervert would probably enjoy it very much. If they'd been alone, then maybe... because it would increase Ren's chances to get Haru to have sex with him. But not so anyone else could see it. Never.

So, he had picked out his own costume. He'd got the idea from a manga he'd read, and he thought it was cute enough, and it would allow him to wear his normal clothes too.

After a few attempts, he had the cat ears affixed to his head, and they didn't fly off in different direction when he shook his head. The cat tail was quickly fastened to the back of his trousers, an eyepatch and a bandaid on his cheek, and he was done.

When he stepped out into the cafe, the twins were already putting together the first couple of orders. Haru was standing near the door, welcoming arriving guests. Judging by the smiles on the womens' faces, they were quite charmed. And who wouldn't be? Haru was wearing a black suit with a cape, looking all dashing, and a set of fake fangs was completing the transformation into a vampire. Ren had thought it sounded cheesy when Haru had run the idea by him, but now he had to admit that maybe it wasn't a bad look...

"Ren! Come here and say hello!" Haru waved at him to come over. "These ladies were customers at the host club and they want to meet you."

Ren narrowed his eyes and tried to not growl too audibly. Haru had said it wasn't good for business. But he really wished Haru's former clients would stop coming to the cafe. Haru belonged to him now. "Hello." Ren turned to Haru. "I have to help Ikuyoshi." He abandoned Haru to take care of the greeting, and making the customers feel comfortable and willing to spend money. But even while helping out, he kept an eye on Haru... just in case he needed help to get away from any clingy women. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Haru was looking extra handsome and beautiful that day. Nothing at all.

"Ren-Ren, careful when stirring that," Ikuyoshi reminded him gently, then smiled. "You look a little distracted?"

Ren quickly looked down at what he was doing. "I'm fine."

Ikuyoshi petted Ren's head. "Of course. And so is he. He'll be fine too, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying," Ren muttered, pushing Ikuyoshi's hand off his head. He'd already had to stop Haru from tugging at his cat ears three times, while suffering through him telling Ren how adorable and cute he was. Worst was the teasing about how he really should have dressed up as a dog instead. Ren got the feeling that Haru didn't read a lot of manga and didn't recognise who he'd tried to dress up as.

Hours later, with the last customer out of the door, Ren was glad when Haru decided they could clean up the cafe and put it back to its regular appearance in the morning, rather than right then. He'd really had enough of people.

"What's wrong, Ren?" Haru asked as he strode towards his bedroom, cape swishing magnificently around him. "Are you tired?" He smiled and closed the distance between them, capturing Ren and hugging him tightly. "You're so cute that I think I want a little snack..." He pretended to bite Ren on the neck, fake fangs scraping his skin.

Ren tried to hide the shiver that went through him, hugging Haru back. He smelled so good, his own scent coming through the aftershave that had started to fade. He was starting to feel really weird again, being so close to Haru after watching him so closely for so long... Ren pulled back and just looked at Haru.

"What is it?" Haru's eyes were so beautiful, and maybe this was just how a vampire looked, Ren thought. If Haru had been a real vampire, Ren wouldn't have had a chance... and it was only through sheer force of will that Ren was able to push Haru away.

"I need to use the bathroom..." he mumbled and quickly fled.

With the door closed behind him, Ren sank down on the floor, hands covering his crotch. He was so hard, and without any reason to be. Haru hadn't even kissed him! It was just his stupid costume and thinking about Haru really biting him, really sucking his blood, and making Ren his. Ren took a shaky breath and opened his trousers. He had to do something about this, or Haru would notice when he got into his bed. He closed his hand around his dick...

But no matter what he did, it didn't feel as good as when Haru did it. Ren tried to imitate what Haru had done to him, tried to remember what Haru had shown him, how to take care of it. It was so frustrating! If it wasn't Haru, it didn't feel good! Not good in that way. A small, frustrated sob left him, just as the door opened quietly behind him. 

"Ren?"

"Don't come in!" Ren stopped what he was doing and tried to zip up quickly.

"Ren, it's okay," Haru said softly and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll help you." He kissed Ren's neck, where he'd previously faked that bite, then moved up to kiss Ren's cheek. "I thought it was something like this when you disappeared so suddenly." Haru unzipped Ren again and stuck his hand inside his trousers. "I'll make it feel good..."

Ren leaned back against him, hiding his face against Haru's neck, and if he felt a suspicious hardness against his backside, he didn't say anything about it, just letting Haru touch him and make it feel amazing again.

Maybe he could ask Haru to dress up as a vampire again some time? He'd even let Haru choose something that he had to wear in return...


End file.
